Chapter 2 : WE Start the war
by Devilkais
Summary: Ruckus at the bar, The thief now lost, the mutant chopper seals the deal, The merc with a mouth kills a dude uglier thah sin  or him


In a motel That same night,

Gambit & X-23 were in a seemingly normal bar-restaurant. Laura was still full of grief thinking back to what happened to the few people who got to know her. The facility that concieved & molded her into a killing machine & it's obvious that she will not be the last goons can follow her wherever she goes & the feeling of being tracked will never vanish.  
>" Something the matter , petite?"<br>Gambit was observing her with a childlike smile. Strangely enough he has aligned a few marbles on the table. "You still all doom & gloom, smile you'll feel better."  
>" But an emotion can not be modified within a subject that quickly."<br>Remy laughed" Heh, yep, actually no denying of that, but you're not a subject or some machin bizarre. First & foremost , you have free will & choices to make & you still too young to worry about this bazar."  
>She looked with melancholy at her glass. While acknowledging that, Remy kept his smile &amp; replied calmly:<br>"Nothing to bother Yourself with Chere. Ya should smile more, we got a too short time in dis place to spend it pitying may not be easy now fer you but , oh , hang on..." His mobile phone rang.  
>"Hey, Ororo , Hey comment a va! Yep the young lady is fine &amp; dandy how could you think le diable blanc, votre serviteur , would fail at finding her... I see , Well I'll see that with the man himself... What? No already told Scott a month that this Cajun is to police what Jerry is to Tom. Say hello to the X-corp for me... ah no! a master thief's place ain't in an office or as a teacher. Except if it concerns unlocking doors , physical education &amp; manual work. Until then, byebye!"<br>Laura felt something eerie & creepy about this bar now, as if the people inside were lurking at them with malice in their eyes. " Hey petite, wanna see how we play marbles?" Remy proceeded to throw the aligned marbles on their stalkers face, kinetically charged marbles...  
>An explosion later, the fight started! Laura &amp; Gambit made short work of their aggressors who seemed to have been under some strange trance.<br>"We Must have been followed..."  
>" Yep, &amp; I guess the capon who did this ...ARGH!" Before he could finish his sentence , 5 sedative darts were shot in his neck paralysing him.<br>2 hours later , Gambit woke up. Laura was gone, certainly kidnapped by associates of the "customers" who attacked them. Suddenly, a sound next to the door was heard.  
>He saw a man all garbed in white, wearing reybans &amp; a fedora hat while holding a rocket launcher. Upon this sight, the Raging Cajun raised his card &amp;...<p>

Agency X office ,9:00 AM

A week since the destruction of Utopia, Cable still has not given any answer. That was his usual way of handling these sort of things,hiding & reappearing following a pattern only he could , metal head was that complicated Deadpool was sitting on the sofa, hitting the booze & watching re runs of Scrubs .it's been a week since no one asked for the efficient (yet horribly expensive) services of the man who saved this earth by playing Rochambeau! But for the time being, Wade is in his briefs waiting...  
>"Pfffft...come on when we'll they come back? Guess it was clever of Hayden to get that american gene [talk about Stereotyope-based weapons], now "daruma man" has the 2 hottest chicks , a secretary &amp; a gun for hire , all for himself to go to the doctor. They take Bob ,my hostage , my slave ,my brightly coloured decoy with them to boot . God I wish they come back, God! I wish to have a contract to ace anyone, [Especially the Ifanboy &amp; CBR staff! Or Chris Tucker for the fifth element , I mean good lord!] &amp; by God! Someone stop me spewing all this expository dialogue!"<br>Someone knocked the door at that moment.  
>"Joy! Glory Hallellujah, praise the schwartz : Finally a client!"<br>Deadpool opened the door with a rather Quick fervor pulling a man around his age & size " Dude am I glad to see ya! so what 's the mission , how much will it pay , today you'll have a 50 percent Porn knock knock joke bonus to go for each mook or henchman beaten &...YOU!"  
>The man was tall enough , with blond hair &amp; a goatee with yellow Jackson...<br>A while when Wolverine was framed for the murder of Senator Walsh, Nick Fury could not bring him in due to a conflict of interests. Instead then Agent Brent Jackson was dispatched to organize the capture. Fury, suspecting Jackson would have Logan killed, hired a bounty hunter named the Shiver Man to capture Logan first. The Shiver Man failed, however, and Jackson managed to trap Logan with the help of a Nick Fury Life Model Decoy. An infuriated Fury decided to send the Shiver Man to monitor Jackson.  
>Jackson was actually working for the Weapon X program under new director Malcolm Colcord. His job was to retrieve Wolverine and imprison him in The Cage, a high-powered prison. Wolverine would then be handed over to Victor Creed, who was also working for Weapon X at the time (but that didn't last).<br>The director began to distrust Jackson later on, especially over Sabretooth's loyalties and criminal behavior, which Brent absolutely despised. Colcord then suspended him from duty and imprisoned him. Eventually, the director decided to return Jackson to duty but under close observation.  
>And this is where the current Weapon X started!<br>Jackson cleverly worked to gain the trust of misfit agents such as Wild Child, Sauron, and Washout. When Colcord became wrapped up in his newfound relationship with Agent Aurora, Jackson used this moment to stage a coup with his small faction of agents and a truce with the Underground. Upon his success, he turned on the Underground and declared himself the new director of Weapon X.  
>When the War of the Programs started, Jackson and his troop went into hiding. Until Now!<br>Wade was more than familiar with the "niceties" the program offered to bring New "agents" since he has been one of them. They used to give mutants or mutates such as him a better control of their powers or a better condition, such a good state of mind & body ...for a price. Their very own "souls". They'll have to be weapons ,secret "agents", government's little garbage men or to put it simply, canon fodder. Theft, Murders, Spying it was like being James Bond, If you replace the glamour & lots of splosions by pure bleakness & hopelessness.

"Hello Wade , I 've come to ..."  
>Deadpool pulled a gun almost immediately "...give me a good reason for not blowing that head of yours up this moment?"<br>"The fact that a man wearing briefs that have "Bea forever" written all over'em would kill me of laughter first ?"  
>"... ya got a point. But I'll still shoot you..<br>Jacksoon showed a file without even flinching & then calmly said " Here's the target. The task is yours if you want it, No obligation, no weapon X hiring or anything ,even though the new regime is quite different from the regrettable one you were once working for. 5 mils for this guy's head plus vacations paid by the program."  
>Wade opened the file &amp; from the first stare his mask could not hide the astonishment that hit him .It couldn't be! Malcolm Colcord was the course this time. Since his last disastruous attempt at trying to get his revenge on this man a while ago, Wade had completely lost his track &amp; gave up the search.<br>"Monty, You know full well that I ain't the guy who goes out for revenge, right? "Only If you can actually find their trace don't you? You know what kind of dirtbag this guy is. Him being alive still makes him a threat to this country especially with a brainwashed Madison Jeffries with him & at his entire had pretty much all the ammos he 'd need to attack anybody by now."  
>" Hold on the phone pal! You didn't say who the new BB is! Who tells me he ain't worse [&amp; that's quite tough to pull so props to the guy !] than meat face Colcord?"<br>"Well first of all I am the new director ot the program , that makes him saner than that scum beforehand, second point, what happened to agent Copycat..." Before he could even go any further a fast slug in the face interrupts him & before he could even figure out what happened Deadpool was holding his neck, nearly lifting him. In a whisper the merc declared " Don't you ever ,ever mention Vanessa again. I would have shot you on sight Brent, really . But right now, I prefer to let killing as a last option...for now. Piss off, & let this be a warning: don't ever try to contact this agency again or else the " class clown" will be far less funny for your bunker club."  
>Jackson left without adding a single word . Once he was out , Wade sat down , pondering his thoughts &amp; remarked that the file were still here...<br>Bob finally entered the office, seemingly exhausted by the simple task of driving Alex to the doctor for his examination. He only found a note on the table , "be back later. see ya!"PS: Hey Hayden, I ate all the twinkies!"

Megacorp office, New York, 12 AM

Inside a sky scrapper , a middle aged man looked at below. It felt good for it to be here, the bacterial organism hidden in the shell of John Sublime is shivering with excitment .  
>The x-men have fought on one occasion where Both Cyclops &amp; Wolverine tried to put an end to the U-men movement. they saw him buried ionthe rocks but it was onlyt one lab.<br>Later the rogue Weapon X program decided to make a move againt one of his "body work shops" sending Chamber to kill him... A mere rookie ,powerful may he be can't get more experienced warriors such as Wolverine, Agent Zero who could fight an entire army would never get rid of him in a thousand years.  
>How utterly amusing it was for him, to think such little pawns are trying to bite their chessmaster back. They had no idea that Weapon plus, the core organisation, had created such wonders that could make their skin crawl with fear &amp; admiration. Yet there was the little problem of Fantomex, on of their best creations was still roaming free unchecked, or thinking so. Sublime was not bothered at all by that particular issue , in fact letting their wavering "son" roaming free makes for good entertainment, the time they 'll need him they shall properly "realign" him &amp; move forward the next step.<br>But now the game has changed it's time these pests of mutants to, get eradicated then he shall find a way to exploit the organs collected for the 3rd species to achieve its potential, & he the bacterial sentience, at the helm of this world.

Suddenly a man entered his office. He was tall, muscular , dark-skinned, in a dark blue suit covered by what appeared to be a black-fur coat & smoking with a cigarette holder. While at first surprised his guards haven't announced this intrusion, Sublime was still impressed & intrigued by this imposing character.  
>" And may I ask the motive of this intrusion, dear sir?"<br>The stranger answered in a deep, relaxed voice " You may call Dr Aoual, Dr Nureddine Aoual & I am here to propose you an alliance that will be relevant to both our benefits."  
>Now this was weird! A man breaks in the office &amp; starts proposing deals. The audacity made Sublime laugh " Now if this is not comedic! You appear out of nowhere &amp; expect me to buy your rather bizarre words? what possibly my dear Doctor would make you even think that you possess something of interst to me?"<br>Aoual smiled. That smile was cold & bone chilling . For a fraction of seconds, his eyes glew red & he answered in a confident yet calm voice. " Well , If I spoke about Your "World" facility that your Weapon Plus organisation uses to manufacturate wonders in beings & machines, May I get you attention?  
>This sentence actually surprised John x-men barely scratched the surface of that mystery &amp; could not find that facility . The one time they encountered him , Cyclops &amp; Wolverine destroyed his experimental U-men &amp; mutant organ trader &amp; left him for dead when the building crumbled, Or so they thought! Weapon X sent Chamber , their newest recruit (&amp; x-men mole, most certainly!) to terminate him but to no who could have said anything about...<br>" Fantomex !"  
>"Fantomex? Ah you mean Weapon XIII ? Maybe so , quite the interesting infant, isn't he? I just needed to observe his most recent movement &amp; his ...rather unusual relationship with his machine to understand where he was going for."<br>Sublime smiled. This game could be highly entertaining after all." Old chap, you seem to be quite the nosy one! Fill me more with what you know exactly."  
>" So I did catch your attention didn't I ? All the better. A few individuals were aware of the coming of Homo superior and the fact that they had the potential , with the proper manipulations , to replace baseline humans as the dominant species of Earth. Thus "Weapon Plus was created to address the so-called mutant problem. This is where the actual lack of foresight comes into play"<br>"Oh comedian at that! This is what I love in potential associates!" " You've wasted all this time just to create a failed species & trying to exterminate mutants. This play-time shall be over this instant! I'll show you how to turn one U-man into a single mutant exterminator! Those sentinels shall be mere woodsticks compared to what I shall achieve within your secret facility..."  
>" That is fine &amp; dandy , but... what would convince me to forge this fine alliance?"<br>Aoual didn't say anything but sighed as if Sublime's scepticism annoyed him. He snapped his fingers & suddenly a man teleported in the office. He was tall muscular, & wore a tank top with a long brown coat & a fur collar. A necklace seemingly made of animal teeth has hanging around his thick neck & his long blond hairwas caught in a catogan. Sabretooth was standing right here, holding three human bleeding skulls with his fingers in their occular cavities. Victor Creed seemed as happy as a kid in disneyland.  
>" Ya know Johnny boy? If this is your best dish then leemme tell ya the client ain't satisfied! What took ya so long? 5 minutes &amp; I cleaned the room. Guess they don't put mutant meat on their scaphander bodies like they used to."<br>Sublime sighed & said " At least it' s a small comfort that the chopped parts can still be re-used. Dr Aoual, I count on you! The world may have its uses for a man like you. Don't disappoint us!"  
>" Duly noted. And as for you, Mr Creed I dare hope that the targets you've been assigned to track will be signaled to me in due time?"<br>" Piece of date will be arranged. Don't forget your part of the deal Doc. "  
>" Trust me. I will personally see that you get your "toy" once your task is complete..."<p>

Old facility , Canada

In an underground location , an army of sentinels was put in line, ready to attack when he'll give the order. He shall make the current Weapon X directors & operatives pay for daring firing him & replacing him with that opportunistic little leech. Genosha & district X shall be the first onsight target of this onslaught, the mutant abomination must disappear to ensure the security of people, such as his own children.  
>Colcord was a family man, and a handsome soldier until he was assigned as a guard to the Weapon X complex up in Canada. He was unprepared that one night his perfect life would be over. That night happened to be the night Wolverine escaped from the complex, massacring all the soldiers in his way in an animalistic rage. Colcord sadly did not escape his wrath, and was repeatedly slashed in the face by Wolverine, disfiguring him for the rest of his life. This horrifying moment marked the start of Malcolm's revenge against the mutant population. He became obsessed with mutants and his wife and kids left him, unable to recognize the man they had once loved. He seized control of the Weapon X program, becoming a cold, ruthless and calculating Director. To his superiors, Colcord presented the idea that mutants were a resource, waiting to be exploited, but inside he desired nothing less than the complete extermination of all mutants. Cable 's intervention &amp; Jackson' s schemes were his fall from grace.<br>Aurora however later returned the favour to Colcord, leaving him and Jeffries stranded in the middle of nowhere. Colcord and Jeffries stayed underground, while Jackson took control of Weapon X. During this time Colcord was haunted by visions of Wolverine. These visions started to talk to Colcord, motivating him and giving him advice. Jeffries was happy to see Colcord motivated again, but was unaware of the hallucinations Colcord had. Jeffries has succeeded fabricating an army of sentinels, the tool that will allow Colcord to do whatever is necessary for mankind " Well director, I hope that " Madison, I am proud of you. If anything , your faithful dedication will not go unrewarded I'll guarantee that."  
>" It would be a shame If Wolverine or his X-men cronies decided to attack us right now..."<br>Colcord smiled at the simple thought of that. " Now, now Mr Jeffries. Don't be the most recent informations our robotic spies have gathered , Wolverine seems more & more distant from may be going smoothly for new director Scott Summers, but the recent plane crash where his wife has disappeared has certainly left a scar in his psyche that we 'll be able to exploit!"  
>" Well ,guess there's no worry at all then ."<br>" Actually there are a few elements that can get in our way: Sabretooth's whereabouts are unknown as are Magneto's who has left Genosha rather suddenly under the care of a new council & those who the public has a good opinion of."  
>Colcord pulled a few sheets out his jacket &amp; continued:<br>" Cable , president of Rummekistan, feh ! To think people would let a walking coffee machine lead them. Scarlet Witch, veteran avenger, now on maternity leave, certainly to spawn & raise more of these monstruosities. Franklin Richards, son of Dr Reed Richards leader of the F4 & some of the most famous explorer scientists of our time. It honestly pains me to think that we'll have to terminate this boy, as a father first & foremost, But as a soldier who fought for his country , I recognise the potential threat & will rather be safe than sorry."  
>" Not to forget Agency X..."<br>At these words, Colcord laughed loudly " Oh Jeffries! you are quite in a humorous mood today. These losers? with Wade Wilson? Come on now! he's the most gullible & idiotic creature I've ever met. I don't that idiot 2 weeks before his next psychotic breakdown. So he fought dinosaurs covered with artificial symbiotes? They see that guy as a hero? Oh, how low have we sunk!"  
>" another thing Director..."<br>" & what is it?"  
>" Asphinctersayswhat!"<br>" What?"  
>" &amp; to paraphrase a really funny Phoenix Wright parody ; a boot to the head!"<br>Jeffries kicked his boss right on the teeth & then sank a punch in his guts. Before Malcolm could even understand what was happening to him, the holographic image of Madison disappeared leaving instead a man, wearing a crimson costume & a belt full of grenades & kunais.  
>" Agent Deadpool ? It can't be !"<br>"jeesh is that corny! couldn't you give the public a good NOOOOOOOO while raising your hand in the air instead?"  
>" But,butbutbut..."<br>"AAH , no you dirty perv! We're not gonna sing what what in the butt, because first I dont swing that way [not that there is anything wrong with that! especially hot chicks!] & deuzio I'm laying off the internet memes. & If you wanna know about your pal Jeffries, well 4 Restoril pills in the mouth & a teleportation outside this base later he ain't much of a problem. Guess I'll keep him alive for conceiving a walking beer machine..."  
>While Deadpool was talking , Colcord tried to reach a gun, only a find a kunai immobilising his hand on the ground . Screaming in pain, he knew that there was no way out now.<br>" You know what Malcolm? I'm not the nicest guy around. Yes I did horrible, selfish , sadistic things & I'd be lying if I didn't get a kick out of it here & there. I may never be a hero whatsoever, but hell if I won't keep trying & never quit! You can say that I'm the same scum I used to be? Well someone I really love told me that the bad seeds can give the best trees. She may be wrong or naive but then I wish she'll never be right!"  
>A slash with his katana &amp; Colcord's spine was cut at the neck section, leaving him quadruplegic. " Go on" he whispered while bleeding rivers of blood " what...finish me already, you motherless...monster , even lower than the worst mutant scum! No, give that back!" Deadpool was hardly paying attention to that maniac's rambling. However, the photography of 2 young children smiling while next to a black haired man did.<br>" Well , well! you keep photos of your victims around? & I thought I was a sick murderous merc ! Who are they? Kids you've sent to your fucking Neverland! Yeah, I know about that camp you hitleresque piece of shit, & guess what? your goose is cooked!"  
>" My... Kids..."<br>" ... come again."  
>" Yep... blood of my blood. My only ...reason to keep living... Since your pal Logan...did this"<br>Deadpool sat down & stayed silent for a little pulled a mobile phone , then looked closer at the picture. He then composed a phone number & approached the phone to Colcord's ear. Then he instructed: "Look , give the last message you'd want to give your kids, before it's too late..." Colcord did so, with tears , sweat & blood running through his eyes. Once the message sent & all the dispositions taken ,Wade stood up & loaded his gun. He shot The Director right between the eyes , ending his demented scheme & the last mind behind the projected sentinel attack but also the life of a loving father. " I'll see you in hell, I've let ya get away easily for now..."

One hour later, the underground location was torn apart by explosions taking away the sentinels manufactured by Madison Jeffries.  
>"Now This is what I call the best explosion since...Michael bay's last movie? Nah , screw it those really do suck !"<br>"What's happening?..."  
>Madison was finally awake , apparently dizzy from Wade's pills. " Oh yeah Madie, The Directum had his last orders for you.&amp; I quote "FOLLOW THE MAN WITH THE RED MASK &amp; THE SEXY SEXY KATANAS P.S.: Build him a beer making butler robot.[What? You expected me not to exploit a brainwashed technomorph services?]"<br>" Well If these are My prerogatives, So be it!"  
>While Wade &amp; his newfound "captive" was heading home with this task complete a figure with a grayish beard , long hair,a reddish coat &amp; a dark fedora hat smiled at the sight of the display. "Well, it appears that someone has beaten me to it. Clever indeed..." <p>


End file.
